


After Hours:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Clothing Kink, Dominance, Dominant Kono Kalakaua, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Office Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Role Reversal, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Submission, Stress Relief, Submission, Submissive Danny "Danno" WIlliams, Top Kono Kalakaua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is punished by Kono, erotically, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note:  This is part of my "Danno/Kono" series, Read t the first four, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours:

*Summary: Danny is punished by Kono, erotically, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Danno/Kono" series, Read t the first four, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a quiet night at Five-O HQ, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly went home after finishing up their reports for the day, only leaving Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Officer Kono Kalakaua, They were doing their reports, But, She left to take a break, & to take care of something too.

 

"Damn, I hate doing these reports", he grumbled out loud, as he finished the sixth one, & took a break himself, He thought about Kono, & smiled, He was happy with his relationship, & he knew that she was too, But He couldn't help, but feel a little bit overprotective towards his girlfriend, **"I love her so damn much"** , he thought to himself, & he sighed, then went back to his work, cause he was hoping for some quality time with Kono too.

 

Kono got ready for her plan, She was ready to make sure that Danny knows that she desires him, always & forever. **"I am so lucky to have him in my life"** , she smiled, & thought to herself, as she made her way back, She & Danny are gonna make this work night, a very memorable one. She stopped at his door, & Danny looked up, & practically drooled at the sight of her in her leather outfit.

 

"Kono, Wow !", he exclaimed, & she seductively walked over to him, "Shut up, You are in trouble for getting in my way on the job", she attacked his neck with vigor, & he moaned, as she straddles him, she unbuttons his shirt, & attacks his upper body, & giving his nipples some attention, "God, Please don't stop", she smiled, & said, "I would not dream of it, You need to be taught a lesson", she continued to do her stuff, & then seductively undoes his pants, She pushes them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles.

 

She works on his legs, & thighs, purposefully missing his cock & balls, He groans out, "You....You are an evil woman", Kono just smirks, & blows on his already sensitive lower half, He said pleading, "Please, Kono, Shit, Put me out of my misery", She grinned wolfishly & works on his whole body, which had him orgasming so hard, she followed, just by watching him.

 

They composed themselves, & moved to the couch, where they were fucking like rabbits, & he sat up, while she gave him the most intense & amazing blowjob, His eyes were rolling in the back of his head, as he was enjoying it. **"God, She is so talented with that wicked tongue"** , he thought to himself, as she wouldn't let up on him, & they had round two in the shower.

 

They had made passionate love, & had hot & dirty sex, as the water comes down on them, then they cleaned up & took a moment to quickly shower & wash off in the locker room, Kono wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, & said, "How was that, Danny ?, Was it good ?, I know we needed some quality time, But you looked stressed, & need this", The Blond smiled, & hugged her to him, "It was so hot, I definitely needed this, Thanks, Baby", Kono with love in here eyes, "I love you, Danny", Danny said with a smile, "I love you too, Rookie", & they made their way into the parking lot, & into the camaro, so they can drive off, & finished the rest of their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
